


Winter Song

by aniloverji12 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death of Innocents, F/M, Frozen pond, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aniloverji12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You killed him." A long sorrowful wail carried on the winter wind as two stood facing each other across a frozen pond. Feliciano mourns his loss while his sibling mourns her gain and the town cries," Witch. Witch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=budTp-4BGM0
> 
> Recommended listening

"You killed him."

A long sorrowful wail carried on the winter wind as two stood facing each other across a frozen pond. " I returned him to the earth," his elder sister answered quietly as she tucked the ends of her blue scarf around her slim neck. Hazel eyes streaked with dark slashes, Feliciano stood dumbfound and broken. The boy was long dead but the wound was fresh.

_It had been years, years since Feliciano had seen that boy. That happy boy with sunlight hair._

Arms clinging around his own shoulders, Feliciano hugged himself as he tried to stop the tears leaking from his eyes. He knew. He knew whatever sister did, she did it for him. She had never wanted to kill the boy but she had for his sake. It was old news to her now.

"Feliciano, you did not need him."

Romina's voice carried over to him but he couldn't bring himself to answer, to argue, to fight back. He had always been this way. Too weak, too frail. That's why sister had always protected him. Because he couldn't protect himself.

_But the boy. The boy with the sky in his eyes. How could sister have done such a thing? The boy who had said the word "love! I love you!" with such childish abandon to Feliciano._

Feliciano's hands clenched as his heart hammered, aching within his chest. His breath grew deeper and his lips tingled as a guilty lump in his throat arose and he screamed. He screamed for his lost boy. His childhood friend. His love. Sobbing with heartbreaking agony, Feliciano crumpled to the frozen pond and laid there as he felt everything inside of him screech and rip apart.

_The boy was dead. Long dead. Sister killed him. She killed him for my sake._

Romina ran over. Her shoes clicked on the frozen lake as she fell to her knees and tried to calm him," Feliciano, he's dead. He's been dead for 13 years! It no longer concerns you! "

Feliciano shook his head as he clamped a hand over his screaming mouth in a desperate attempt to restrain himself. His whole body shook. He felt so wrong. So guilty. So guilty. Is this why sister hid it from him all these years?

_That boy was beautiful. Feliciano remembered how his brow would scrunch every time he played chess, trying to beat Romina. Romina was a clairvoyant, he didn't stand a chance. But Feliciano found it admirable that he always tried, no matter how many times he lost. Feliciano remembered the warmth of his hand when they ran together to this pond for a swim. His hand was so warm, so different from sister's cold hands._

"Sorella. Please. Please," he sobbed as he arose from the icy surface. Eyes muddled and dark, Feliciano begged as his shaking hands grasped the ends of his sister's coat," Please. Bring him back. I need him. Sorella! Please! I beg of you! I won't be selfish anymore, so give him back to me…"

_Their first and last kiss was by the pond. The boy's eyes shone with curiosity and he had urged Feliciano to close his eyes. Then their lips met briefly. Feliciano didn't feel sparks, he didn't feel any different other than a shadow of warmth on his lips and the boy's soft breath against his cheek._

Romina bit her lip as her gaze was shadowed from view. She looked away as she removed her brother's freezing hands carefully.

"Feliciano, you know I can't."

Teeth baring, Feliciano screeched like a desperate beast, his heart still hammering in his chest," Liar! Liar! You brought back Antonio without any qualms! You hypocrite! You demonic witch!"

Romina's hand rose and struck Feliciano's cheek in a resounding slap.

Shocked, Feliciano clutched his reddened cheek as Romina rose and pulled him to his feet like a child. Romina's voice was soft and chillingly gentle," Fratello, let's go home."

Feliciano didn't dare argue. He looked down at his feet and saw nothing below the ice under his brown shoes. Ah, this pond has always been this lifeless. Even when that boy was alive.

"Did you have to kill him sister? " There was almost a resigning sigh in his soft voice.

"Yes," Romina gazed ahead as she pulled her brother along. Away from the pond. Away from his memories and the boy.

"You can't bring him back?"

"I won't," Romina's voice took on an odd quality as though she was holding back her own tears.

Feliciano turned his head to gaze back at the frozen pond one last time.

He had forgotten. It was still winter. It would always be winter here.

* * *

" Antonio? Antonio?" Romina called as she entered her home. Her lips tightened into a worried line as she slowly went from room to room looking for her lover. She found him sitting quietly on their bed. His eyes blankly staring forward and blankets pulled up to his neck. His green pupils flickered over to her when she appeared at the doorway but otherwise he didn't move to greet her. She sighed in relief as she approached him," Answer when I call you, dumbass." He grunted an answer. Sitting down gently on the bed, Romina raised a slender had to stroke his cheek. She caressed his strong jawline and pulled the blanket down to his waist. Her eyes raking downward, Romina swallowed a lump in her throat as her fingers traced the harsh outlines of the pentagram on his bare chest. He grunted as his calloused hand rose clumsy to rest on hers. As though, he wasn't blaming her for his plight. His eyes still glowed brightly as he rested his head against her shoulder and his other arm snaked around her waist.

Then the tears finally flooded her eyes and she sobbed against his cold flesh that should have been warm. Antonio who had been as warm as sunshine who was now reduced to this existence. This pitiful existence because Romina was a selfish b*tch.

" Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me, por favore."

He held her close because he couldn't answer back. What little part of Antonio was left in this body, still very much loved his dear Romina. So he held her close to his chest, close to the heart that Romina had always loved.

She sobbed, her guilt weighing down her voice," Forgive me, Feliciano. But you will thank me. Thank me for not forcing that boy to suffer the same existence as Antonio."

* * *

A white snake slithered out of a small hole in the frozen pond ice. It paused on the snowy bank and saw the grave marker staked there.

Little Beilschmidt (1876-89)

Died of drowning

A fair-haired angel

The snake snapped its white jaws and cried," Witch."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. It's been awhile since I posted or updated anything. This was a quick ficlet where Fem!Romano is a witch.
> 
> I decided to call her Romina because Lovina (which I usually use) sounded too delicate and kind.
> 
> Romina had a nice rough edge to it. I think Antonio died by some horrible accident in my mind but yeah, he can't talk because Romina screwed up when she was trying to resurrect him.
> 
> Please Comment or Kudos!~


End file.
